


Bethyl Fic Collection

by captaincastle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, no major age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: A small collection of little Bethyl ficlets I've posted to my blog





	1. Flowers

“Daryl. You have to let me do this.”

“No. I don’ need your help. ‘m fine.” He mumbled out. Anger laced his voice.

But Beth knew that the anger wasn’t at her. He was in pain. A small vase had shattered in Daryl’s hand and a couple large pieces were in the palm of his hand. He had pulled them out himself but he wouldn’t let Beth help him clean the cuts. He had a habit of shrugging off his embarrassment and pain with anger. Beth understood. She understood that he was embarrassed. Tough hunter exterior, but shy on the inside, that was the Daryl she saw and fell in love with. 

She sensed he was more embarrassed than hurt, because he broke the vase. The vase was full of flowers he had picked and brought to her.

It happened so fast. He was shy when he handed them to her. Her eyes lit up and she gasped at the gesture. But because he was nervous and eager, he held the small vase and his strong hands broke it. Beth gasped again as the glass shattered and she saw blood, he hissed in pain and the flowers laid forgotten on the floor.

She winced watching him pull out the piece of glass, but was a little mad he wouldn’t let her help.

“Daryl, you’re bleeding.” She said as she pulled his arm over to her and began to clean the cuts with a damp rag. He didn’t pull away but he fought back with his mouth.

“I’ve had cuts and scrapes worse than this an’ I never cleaned ‘em.”

“Well that’s cuz you didn’t have me to clean them. Besides there’s dirt from the flowers on your hands too. Don’t want you getting an infection. And before you even think about saying anything about how when you go hunting or whatever how dirty you get and how you’ve been fine, I want to clean your hand and you are going to let me.”

Up until this point he had been frowning, but a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“Ain’t never complained ‘bout me bein’ dirty before.”

She blushed and smacked his arm playfully.

“Ow!” he cried out in fake pain.

“Oh that didn’t hurt you. I’d be careful if I were you. I could hurt your hand if I wanted to.”

“Doubt it.” He retorted with a smile.

“I’ll just cause you other types of pain then.”

He quirked an eyebrow, “That’s more like it.”

She laughed and continued to clean off his hand. Finishing up, she wrapped it with a bandage and lightly kissed his palm.

“There.”

“Sorry about your flowers. I’ll get ya some more.”

“I’d love that. I’m just sorry your hand got hurt.”

“I ain’t. Didn’t mind since I had this real cute doctor to fix me up.” He rubbed his chin in thought, “think I might have to get hurt more often if I’ll get more kisses like that.”

“Don’t have to get hurt Daryl for me to kiss you.”

“Yeah but your kisses sure do hurt me in the best kind of way.”


	2. Always

“Earth to Daryl!” Beth’s brother Shawn was standing next to Daryl trying to get his attention. Daryl was watching Beth from across the room. He couldn’t help it. 

Two weeks. They had been married for two whole weeks. Beth had never been happier in her life. She was constantly smiling and blushing and in love. Everyone who saw her knew. They knew she was happy. And Daryl of course couldn’t stop looking at his wife’s smile. He was just as happy, he just showed it in his own way of course. He did smile a lot more than he ever had, especially at her. 

And Shawn was having a tough time holding Daryl’s attention at the moment. 

The Dixons (Beth loved that) were at her family’s farmhouse for dinner. It was the first official family get together since the two of them had gotten back from their honeymoon. 

The family had not yet sat down for dinner. Daryl was standing in the living room with Shawn. Beth was in the kitchen giggling with her sister Maggie and mom. And Daryl’s ear perked up at the sound of her laughing. He so did not want to know what they were laughing at because he KNEW it had something to do with the honeymoon. His ears perked up because the sounds of Beth’s laugh was one of his favorite sounds in the entire world. So when he heard her laugh, he stopped listening to Shawn, and listened to his girl laugh. 

“Daryl. You’re staring.” Glenn chuckled from the couch. 

Daryl smiled a little and he felt his ears get hot.

“He loves my little girl’s laugh. I do too.” Hershel smiled at Glenn.

Daryl’s whole face went red this time. All the men laughed. Daryl did too. 

Beth came in carrying a pot of food, and smiled to see her new husband with a red face. She kissed his cheek and laughed. 

“You boys haven’t been teasing my husband have you? Is that why his face is red?”

“No, Beth, actually he’s red because he likes the sound of your laugh.” Glenn smiled. 

“Really?” She blushed, but then as she headed to the dining room, she laughed saying, “Well then he’d really be red if he knew what we said in the kitchen.”

Daryl and Glenn shared a look of slight horror. They would definitely bond over being brothers-in-law. Shawn had a disgusted look on his face, and Hershel simply laughed and made a comment about “gossiping women in the kitchen”.

After a lot of laughing (and blushing for both Beth and Daryl) and a good dinner with family, Beth and Daryl headed to their small home. 

Around 2 am, Daryl was drifting off to sleep, but Beth was still awake. Her head was on his chest and she was listening to his heart beat. Her head rose and fell along with his chest as he breathed deeply. 

He had just barely fallen asleep, when he felt tears on his chest. He knew it wasn’t drool. She’d drooled on him before (she was so embarrassed but he laughed). But he really knew it was tears when he heard her sniffle.

“Beth? ‘s somethin’ wrong?”

She sniffled again and sat up to look at him. 

“Daryl. I’m scared.”

“Scared of what babe?”

She paused, she was planning her words.

“I’m scared…I’m gonna be a bad wife. Just seein’ my parents and Glenn and Maggie….I don’t know how to be a wife. It’s new and I’m worried I’ll-”

“Stop.” He spoke gently, “Beth. Do you honestly think I know the first thing ‘bout bein’ a husband? I never even considered gettin’ married ‘til I met you ok? I don’ know what I’m doin’. All I know is…is that you’re my girl and that’s all I need ok? You ain’t alone ok.”

She sighed and closed her eyes, “Thank you.”

“Hey,” he grabbed her face, wanting to look in her eyes, “’m with ya, ok? Always.” He pulled her down to him and she snuggled into him and sighed. 

…..

“So Beth…just what exactly did you tell your mom and Maggie?”

“Goodnight, Daryl.” 

Her tone was a pretty good indication


	3. Snowball

Somehow Daryl was always surprised at just how excited about small things Beth got. It was snowing outside and Beth practically bounded out of bed to look out the window. Daryl laid in bed still, but watched her as she smiled and gasped at the snow. 

“Let’s go play in it! We have to! It never snows in the south.”

“I know. And ‘m coming. Can’t very well go out in just shorts.”

She giggled and ran to the closet and began digging through it. 

She dressed faster than he’d ever seen her. Her excitement was taking over her. She was buzzing. 

He smiled to himself as he pulled on his boots. She was standing at the front door of their house, bouncing with excitement. She was all bundled up and colorful. She had a hat, mittens, and scarves in all different colors. She was his ray of sunshine and color. 

“What?” She asked as he approached her smiling. 

“You’re cute ‘s all.” he kissed her nose. “Let’s go.”

She flung the door open and grabbed his hand and yanked him outside. 

“Easy there Miss Eager.”

“I like your scarf.” She giggled. He was wearing a thick jacket, and a blue scarf she had made for him. It was uneven and unwraveling in a few places, but he couldn’t bare to get a new one. He was proud of it. 

“I like it too. I like the girl who made it better though.” 

She giggled out a thanks and jumped on the ground to make a snow angel. She pulled him down, but her plan was foiled when he stayed on top of her and kissed her. Not a bad change of plan. He stood back up and watched her make the snow angel. 

Her cheeks and nose were really red, from the cold and from his sudden kiss. And the way he was looking at her. She was so happy from something as simple as snow. He couldn’t help but smile. 

While she was finishing her angel, Daryl was making words and shapes with his boot prints in the snow. He stopped when he heard Beth giggling. He looked up to see a snowball in her hand. 

“Beth!” He started to laugh. “Beth don’t you dare throw that snowba-”

She hit him square in the face. She would’ve gotten him by surprise, but her giggling gave her away. It always did. But she still got him. 

“Oh it’s on now girl.”

“NO!” She laughed and began to run around in the yard avoiding him, while trying to throw snowballs at him.

They goofed off for a while longer then Daryl began to notice Beth shivering a little.

“Ya cold?”

“A little.”

“Let’s get ya inside. Warm ya up.” He rubbed her arms as she shivered. 

“Are you going to do that?”

He quirked an eyebrow. 

“I just might. I was thinkin’ along the lines of hot chocolate, but your idea is good too.”

Beth made their hot chocolate, and Daryl got a fire going in their fireplace. They sat on the floor together and thawed off as they drank their hot chocolate. All Daryl had to do was kiss her a couple times before she was warm. 

That didn’t stop him from continuing to kiss her though and getting her really warm.


	4. Wanna Bet?

Maggie and Beth had spent their entire lives with a friendly competition over who would get married first. There wasn’t anything for the winner or loser, they just promised the other that she would be in her wedding. No matter who got married first.

It was the day of Maggie’s wedding to Glenn, and Beth and Daryl had a friendly wager themselves. Beth had “won” the competition with Maggie, of getting married first and she was determined to win her competition with Daryl. 

Beth had to get dressed early, so she could help Maggie get ready. Beth was the Maid of Honor and she had been running around doing all kinds of crazy errands. But she had taken in all stride. Daryl was there to help even though for the most part, he didn’t know what he was even doing. He just did what Beth said, and that was all she needed from him. So since Beth had to get ready early, Daryl figured he would too.

Though he seemed to forget that he would have to be standing around all day in a suit. (Yes he had a suit, Beth made him get one for things like this. He didn’t complain though, because Beth really really loved him in a suit.) It took her a while to get ready, even though she was rushing around. He stood next to her in the bathroom and handed her things like bobby pins, hairspray, or her earrings. Anything to make her less stressed.

She was doing the final touches of makeup when she finally could say other words to him besides “hand me that thing.”

“You’re not going to last all day with that coat and tie. You’ll have that jacket off and the tie loosened before the wedding even starts.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Sure. You lose and you have to dance with me at the wedding.”

“And if I win, you have to sing a song at the wedding reception.”

It was easier said than done. Even though it was early December and it was cold outside, it was warm inside. Daryl was helping out the Greene’s in any way he could. Which meant running a lot of errands. There were people everywhere and running around in a suit was starting to get warm. And he’s hot-natured anyway.

No matter what it was a win-win for him. He was terrible at dancing, but he loved holding her so it didn’t matter. But truth be told, he really wanted to hear her sing. She sang all the time at home, but he wanted to see the joy on other’s faces when she sang. But it just got too hot for him. So he took off the suit jacket, and he’d put it back on before the wedding.

You’re supposed to watch the bride when she walks down the aisle. But Daryl couldn’t take his gaze away from his bride. She looked so beautiful and she was smiling so widely at her sister. Beth caught his eye, for just a second. Because everyone was turned to look at Maggie. Daryl winked when she saw him. Then Daryl turned to look at Maggie walking arm and arm with Hershel.

The last wedding he went to was his own. He understood now why Beth loved weddings so much. It brought back good memories to him. He was glad he wasn’t in this wedding. He liked just watching. He liked watching his girl up there so happy. She had turned him into such a romantic. He wasn’t prepared to admit it, but Beth saw it. She always saw it.

Afterwards at the reception, when Beth finally got to sit down and eat she acknowledged her loss of the bet.

“Daryl, I’m impressed. You waited ‘til the reception to lose the jacket.”

Almost as soon as Daryl had sat down at the table at the reception, he shrugged the jacket, rolled his sleeves to hes elbows (he wanted to rip them off but he didn’t), and loosened his tie. His jacket was now resting behind him on his chair.

“Nah I took it off earlier, you weren’ there.”

“So you owe me a dance then?”

“I was gonna dance with ya anyways. I was just hopin’ I coulda heard ya sing though.”

She smiled, “I was gonna sing anyway. I’m actually about to here in a minute. Maggie wanted me to sing while her and daddy danced the father/daughter dance.”

“So we both won and lost then.” He smiled. 

She kissed him and hopped up, and went to the front of the room and grabbed the microphone. She called for Maggie and her dad to make their way to the center of the room. Beth began to sing “Georgia on my Mind” with a smile on her face as she watched her dad and sister dance.

When Beth was done singing, she made her way back to Daryl. On her way back one of the guests stopped her and told her how beautiful she sounded. Then she commented on “how Daryl looked more in love with her than she’d seen a man in love with his wife, and they were at a wedding”.

Beth walked back to the table completely red.

“Why you blushin’?” Daryl smiled, “You sounded great up there.” Daryl thought she was embarrassed from singing in front of a crowd.

“That woman who stopped me said she’s never seen a man more in love.”

“Yeah Glenn does look really happy.” He noticed as he and Maggie were having their first dance now. 

“No Daryl. She was talkin’ about you.”

Now it was Daryl’s turn to be totally red. “She’s ain’t wrong.”

“I know.” Beth smiled and smoothed his hair out of his eyes. She tugged on his tie, “You owe me a dance Mr. Dixon.”

“Yes I do.” He stood and offered her his hand and led to the middle of the room. Several other couples had joined Glenn and Maggie now. 

“Don’t tell Maggie, but I think that you’re the most beautiful one here.”

She sighed and leaned into his warm chest. He held her close and they just swayed back and forth.

“’m sorry I ain’t very good at dancin’.” 

“Daryl you are perfect. And there are other things I know you’re good at.”

He smiled a knowing smile. “I can show ya later tonight if ya want. Besides. I know how much ya like me in this suit.”

“And out of it.” She whispered softly. 

He cleared his throat and loosened his tie even more.

“When’s this party supposed to be over?”

The moment the reception was over, Beth and Daryl left. He practically dragged her out.

As they left Daryl put his jacket around her shoulders, because it was cold that night. He held her high heels in one hand and his other hand held hers as he led her to the car.

Daryl considered that a really good day. And it continued to get better. As he would discover, Beth really liked his suit.

He’d definitely wear that suit more often.


	5. Massage

As soon as she woke up, she felt it. Beth had to call in sick that morning. She hated to. The kids she taught in her music class loved her. A substitute just wouldn’t be able to teach them as well as she could, but she felt horrible. It was just a nasty cold, but she had to stay home.

Daryl was already up and in the shower she guessed - since she was alone in bed. She knocked on the bathroom door to let him know she was coming in. She needed to get meds from the bathroom cabinet.

“Mornin’.” He spoke from the shower.

“Good morning Daryl. Where is the cough medicine?”

“Too shelf. You sick?”

“Yeah. I’m feelin’ pretty bad.“

He turned off the shower instantly and grabbed the towel from the shower rack. And got out to check on her.

“Do I need ta stay home?”

“No. I just need you to reach the cough medicine for me from the top shelf.”

He reached it for her and asked her again if she needed him there.

“Daryl I’m fine. If I need anything I’ll call you ok?” She sniffled.

“You need to go lay down. Get some rest. You sound awful.” He felt her forehead for signs of fever. “Yeah you’ve got a fever. Take those cough meds and this too.” He handed her the Tylenol to help with the fever.

“Thanks Dr Dixon. You know I could just be hot cuz it’s steamy in here. And you’re only in a towel.”

“Pfffft ain’t nothin’ attractive about me like that.”

“Yes there is.” She smiled.

“That’s the fever talkin’. You may be sicker than I thought.” He smiled back.

“Go lay down k? I’ll come say bye ‘fore I leave.”

She didn’t realize how tired she was til she woke up. It was around noon. Daryl was long gone for work at the auto shop. She’d fallen asleep before she could see him off.

Her head was pounding and she shook with chills from her fever. She wished she hadn’t told Daryl to go to work. She wanted him here. He always was so attentive to her. Especially when she was sick.

She took some more meds and went back to sleep. But not before she went to the dresser and grabbed one of Daryl’s flannel shirts to wear. She laid back down and it didn’t take her long to fall asleep again. She was exhausted.

She woke again with the sound of her phone ringing.

“Hey baby. How ya feelin’?”

“Not much better.”

“Just got off work and ’m headed to the store. Need anythin’?”

“Some tissues. And cough drops.”

“You got it. Be home soon. Alright?”

“Thank you.”

“I gotta take care of my girl. Get some rest babe. I’ll be home soon.”

She dozed off again and was stirred when she smelled food in the kitchen. Daryl was standing in the kitchen over a pot on the stove. He turned when he saw and smiled a sad smile. He hated to see his girl sick.

“Beth darlin’, go back to bed. I’m makin’ ya some soup ok? I’ll bring it to ya.”

She mumbled an “ok”. And went back to the bedroom. But just because she’s sick, didn’t mean that she missed Daryl’s little smile because she was wearing his shirt.

A few moments later he brought her the soup and the stuff she asked for at the store.

After his girl was fed and with meds in her system she was feeling better.

“Is there anythin’ else I can do for ya?”

“I’m really achy. My back -”

“ Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

No matter how long they’d been married or together even before they got married, he still was hesitant. Shy would really be the more accurate term. But he was hesitant because for years he had that voice in his head telling him he wasn’t worthy of her love. But Beth’s voice broke through and let him know he was worthy. She wanted his love and attention. It was difficult at first for him to show her, but once he got comfortable with her, he had no problem being affectionate physically. But he still asked. Just to be sure. And no matter how many times she told him he didn’t have to ask - he did anyways. He used to ask about kissing and especially when things got really intimate. But now he didn’t so much ask with words, but more of looking at her and picking up on her cues - which he had gotten really good at. She would encourage him to continue with his affections because she understood.

The reason he asked this time about giving her a massage was that it usually led to much more intimate things. She had a thing about his hands. He knew that. And boy did he take advantage of that. But she was sick and weak. That kind of physical exertion would wear her out. Normally though he didn’t ask about rubbing her back, he just would. He quickly realized that she like it so much more if he touched her on his own. If he made the effort to show affection, it meant so much more to her.

“Please do.”

His big work-worn hands worked into her back. He was always so gentle with her. That was what got her. He was so capable of doing damage with those hands, but he used them for gentleness and affection. Normally she would have begged him to continue his attention elsewhere, but not tonight. Tonight she was just glad he was there.

“I want you to take off work tomorrow.” she mumbled into the pillow.

“You got it baby. ‘m sorry I wasn’t here.”

“All I did was sleep, but I liked having you here when I woke up.” 

“And I’ll be there when you go to sleep k?”

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

He leaned down to kiss her hair and whisper in her ear.

“Always baby. Go to sleep. I’m right here.”

He rubbed her back until she fell asleep. He set an alarm to go off every four hours so she could take her meds. And he was there for her all day the next day. He did whatever she needed.

He was a good doctor to her, but she turned out to be just as good when he got sick a couple days later.


	6. Accident

Beth was currently in an interesting predicament. She had several problems on her hands.

One problem was literally her hands. Splinters were in her hand and she was getting a cold rag from the kitchen when she heard Daryl’s keys unlock the front door. His boots clunked as he worked them off his feet, and she heard him put his keys on the hook by the door. She was still in the kitchen trying to “hide” but she was really washing her hand off.

“Beth! I’m home!” He called for her. Usually he didn’t call for her - she was there to greet him or he had picked her up from work himself. So when he didn’t see her when he walked in - he wondered what she was up to.

“I’m in the kitchen!” She almost didn’t want to tell him. Towards the kitchen lay her biggest problem. But he was already walking in to see her. 

“Beth? What-” 

He saw it. She had no clue what he would say, but what he did say was not at all what she expected.

“Are you hurt?” He burst through the kitchen entry way. 

“I have several splinters in my hand. I’m having trouble getting them out.”

“What happened?”

“I swear it was an accident. I was trying to get something off of the top shelf of the bookcase and it fell and I got splinters trying to stop it from falling. I’m sorry. I tried to lift it but I’m not strong enough.”

The only real reason she thought he would be upset is he didn’t have much stuff that was sentimental to him, but that bookcase was a family thing and it meant a lot to him for some reason. He never told her why. And she felt bad now that it had fallen and from what she could tell, several shelves had broken.

“S’alright Beth. I’m just glad you’re alright. Besides I can fix that bookcase. It needs to be sanded anyways, since you got some many splinters from it. Let’s get those splinters outta your hand, then I’ll get to the bookcase.”

He grabbed her uninjured hand and led her to the bathroom. He picked her up and put her on the bathroom counter easily. Beth liked watching him when he was focused on a mission - especially if said “mission” involved her. She watched his face as grabbed the first aid kit and got the tweezers out. He was so focused on his task - it was almost funny. She wasn’t laughing though when he pulled out the first splinter.

“Ow!” She hissed. 

“M’sorry.” He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed the sore spot. 

“Do I get a kiss for every splinter?”

“An’ then some.” He looked up at her smiling his shy smile. 

“Good thing I have a lot of splinters then….wait.”

That got a laugh from him.

“Just let me finish gettin’ all these out ok? Then you let me worry about how many kisses I think you deserve. You did break my bookcase…..” he was teasing her now.

“Daryl!” she pushed on his chest with her free hand. 

“What were you tryin’ to reach on the top shelf anyways?”

“Just one of the books. I wanted to read somethin’ and I don’t know it looked good.”

“Which book was it?” He was trying to distract her as he plucked the little bits of wood from her hand. He knew it had to hurt - or at least sting a lot.

“Don’t remember. One of the mystery ones.”

“Maybe I could read it to ya? I ain’t never read it. Never got around to it. Always wanted to.”

“I’d love that -sssss ouch.”

“That was the last one.” he gave her palm a long kiss. He pecked it a couple more times - all while looking her in the eye. Beth could feel her face grow hot under his gaze. 

He kissed up her arm to her neck, then up to her lips. He hovered for a moment, then whispered.

“You’ve been a good patient, but I gotta go get that bookcase before you break anymore furniture.”

“Oh hush you’re excited to have a new project. You know you love fixing things.”

“I do.” He said as he pulled her off the counter. “If I wanna fix something else, you and I could always break some furniture.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“Might be. Now come on. Let’s go pick up this bookcase.”

Beth “helped” him lift the bookcase. But really she just stared at her husband’s muscular arms and he lifted the bookcase.

“Beth, quit staring at me, and come here. I wanna show you somethin’.”

“I wasn’t staring!” 

“Mhmm. Look here.” He pointed on the inside in the middle was a carved name and date. “My grandfather and I built this together. He was the one who started to teach me about handiwork. I picked up the rest on my own, but this is where it started. That’s my name carved in there.”

Beth couldn’t contain the tears that began to fall from her eyes. She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around him.

“Why you cryin’ girl?”

“I’m just picturing you as a little boy. You were so cute and probably had a big grin on your face. I can just imagine how proud of this you were. My sweet Daryl.” she kissed his cheek. 

She could tell when she looked up at him, that she was right. He had a look of fondness in his eyes.

“Cute huh?”

“I still think you’re cute.” she giggled and kissed his cheek again.

He shook his head. “Don’ know why. But I know you do. You ain’t exactly subtle Beth. Besides if anyone in this house is cute it sure as hell ain’t me.”

A few days later Daryl finished fixing the bookcase. He sanded it and fixed the broken shelves. Beth loved watching him work on it. She would go outside with him and sit on the deck while he worked. Sometimes she would read to him. Other times she’d bring him lemonade and hand him tools. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed that he finished it so quickly. But then of course he did say something about breaking other furniture together…

One afternoon about a week later, Beth was dusting and she happened to look at the bookcase to look at his name carved into it. But this time there was another name.

It was hers.

She gasped and looked over at him. He was sitting on the couch reading from that mystery book aloud to her, but he looked up when she gasped.

“You alright? Ain’t nothin’ suspenseful happened yet.”

“You carved my name.”

“Yeah suppose I did.” She ran over to him and flung her arms around his neck. She kissed his very red cheek.

“That means more to me than you know.”

“You mean more to me than you know.”

“Mr. Dixon, you keep up that talk and you’ll make me want to break some furniture - with you.”

“You just want to watch me fix it.” His eyes shone with a very knowing look.

“Yes, but I’ll need your help breaking it…”


	7. Fishing Trip

Charlotte Dixon was absolutely beside herself with excitement. She was sitting up in the front seat in between her parents in Daryl’s truck. It was their first fishing trip as a family. Daryl had taken Beth several times. But this was their first time bringing their daughter along.

As Daryl had discovered with Beth, catching fish was not as sad as him shooting something. And he could teach his daughter to fish easier than he could to hunt - at least at her age. He was going to teach her. Eventually.

For now it was “fishy.”

That’s what little Charlotte (or as they nicknamed her “Charlie”) called fishing. Daryl wouldn’t even dream of correcting his little 3 year old girl on how to say ‘fishing’.

And since they were just driving on the Greene’s family property - they didn’t care if Charlotte sat up front. Beth eventually had to pull the girl into her lap because she wouldn’t stop bouncing or pointing and shouting at things. (She still bounced and pointed and yelled at stuff she saw, but in safety of Beth’s lap).

As soon as the truck stopped at the pond, Daryl hopped out to get the fishing gear from the back. Beth had their wiggly daughter in her arms.

“Charlie you’re more wiggly than a fish!” Beth laughed. She set her down but made sure she had a firm grip on her hand. Beth didn’t want her to run and fall off the dock (even though there was a wooden rail and benches all the way around).

Daryl unloaded the gear onto the wide wood railing while Beth put sunscreen on her and Charlotte.

“Daryl you want some?”

“From you always.” he smirked without looking at Beth. He was running the fishing-wire through a hook. 

“Daryl.” She laughed. “Do you want sunscreen?”

“Nah. Don’t need it.” his voice was muffled because he had another hook between his teeth.

He cast his line and set the fishing rod on a little hook that was drilled into the railing - that way he could work on the other poles, but still have something in the water.

“Beth you want me to bait yours?”

“Can I do it?” 

“Come on.” He nodded at her and they traded places. Daryl watched Charlotte while Beth hooked the worm on the hook. 

She took her pole to the other side of Daryl’s and cast hers. Instead of setting it against the rail, she sat down on the bench and held the pole. She adjusted her sun hat and looked over at Daryl and Charlotte.

Charlotte was standing on the bench right next to Daryl. He was putting the worm on the hook for her “fishy pole.” Her fishing pole was pink. She was very proud. Daryl told her everything he did and how careful you have to be because the hook is sharp.

Once he was done he set the pole in her hands and showed her how to cast the line. His big hands covered her small ones on the pole. Beth watched them with a smile on her face. Daryl was so good to his girls.

She almost didn’t notice that she got a bite on her hook.

“Beth.” Daryl spoke and nodded out towards the pond.

“Oh!” she giggled and began to reel in the fish. 

“Charlie, watch Mommy.” Daryl pointed at Beth’s hands reeling in the fish. “D’ya see what she’s doin’?” Charlotte nodded. She was watching intently. 

Beth reeled in a decent size fish. But it was enough that Charlotte was squealing with excitement when she saw the fishy. Beth held the pole steady as Daryl grabbed some pliers. He carefully grabbed the fish in one hand to keep it still, and with the other hand he pried the hook out of its mouth.

“Beth you wanna keep it? Or throw it back?”

“Keep it.” 

Daryl nodded and showed the fish to Charlotte before he tossed it into the cooler they’d brought.

“Daddy! I wanna get a fishy!” Charlotte laughed. 

“Alright well let’s get you one.” 

Beth went back to bait her hook again, as Daryl finished showing Charlotte how to cast. He told her what to do and helped her cast it, but she wanted to do it on her own. He nodded and watched her. But not before him and Beth took a couple steps back.

She cast it and she whipped her head around with a smile.

“Good job baby.” Daryl nodded. “Let us know when you cast again ok?” He was not interested in pulling a hook out of anything but a fish. 

Beth sat back down on the far right with her pole. Daryl standing on the left now holding his fishing pole. Charlotte was standing on the bench with her stomach resting against the railing. Her arms were resting on the flat surface of the railing, fishy pole in hand.

She wanted to cast again, and Daryl watched her carefully. She flung the line back and the hook flew right past Daryl’s head. It landed in the water and she had “technically” cast it right, she was just a little too eager.

“Watch where you swing that thing.” Daryl chuckled. “Ain’t no fish up here, girl!” He laughed since there was no harm done. 

All three of them caught at least two fish. One of the ones Charlotte caught was almost as big as her. Daryl had had to help her reel it in.

They had fish for dinner that night and Daryl declared it to be the best ‘fishy’ dinner ever. Beth giggled from the kitchen hearing him say fishy.

She walked back by the table and kissed Daryl on the forehead. He winced but tried to hide it. Beth pulled back and looked at him. His face was red - and not from blushing. 

“Daryl Dixon I told you to put on sunscreen!”


End file.
